This disclosure generally relates to adaptive antenna arrays, and more specifically to applications of adaptive antenna arrays in wireless networks.
Adaptive antenna arrays contain multiple antenna elements that are capable of changing their radiation pattern. Such arrays may be implemented in wireless access points to provide a secure communications channel to a communications device.